1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for washing vehicles. More specifically, it refers to such apparatus for washing heavy duty vehicles that have accumulated mud and grime on their wheels, tires and undercarriages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is represented by apparatus having the same general purpose as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,164, which was issued on May 24, 1998 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,125, which was issued on Apr. 17, 1990. Each of those patents discloses an elongated trough through which a vehicle passes when mud and dirt are to be removed from its wheels and tires. Expressed generally, the bottom of the trough is configured so that either of two structural modes is presented to the vehicle passing through the trough. In the washing mode, an open-mesh grating is put in place and the vehicle is positioned on the grating, where it is subjected to washing fluid so that these undesirable materials are removed from the wheels and pass through the grating to the bottom of the trough. Then, in the debris removal mode, the grating is pivoted out of its horizontal position and, in a separate series of steps, the accumulated debris is manually removed from the trough bottom.
While the purpose of the present invention is the efficient washing of vehicle tires and wheels, which is the same general objective of my prior patents, the structure of my new invention represents a substantial improvement over those prior structures.
To place the achievements of my invention in perspective, it will be apparent to anyone who has ever observed trucks and other heavy vehicles leaving a construction site that the vehicles often carry mud from the site on their wheels and tires, particularly after that site has been subjected to rain, snow, or other forms of moisture. Even if a hose is used to try to remove such accumulated dirt, the task is at best only partially accomplished, and the truck emerges from the work zone leaving a trail of dirt and debris that is offensive to the eye and potentially dangerous to passing joggers and motorists, who may slip or skid on the mud. As a consequence, this is a widespread problem, and one that may be most expensive for the contractor from whose property the truck is exiting as he attempts to comply with local ordinances forbidding littering the streets as well as to avoid the displeasure of neighboring residents.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus whereby mud and debris may be efficiently removed from the wheels and tires of vehicles as they leave a construction or other work site and do not deface non-work zones.
It is a more specific object of this invention that the offending materials be removed in a continuous manner so that there is a continuing, simultaneous washing and debris removal procedure being effected. This continuous washing and debris removal makes it possible for a line of trucks to be washed without interruptions occasioned by the need for debris removal, as was the case with the prior art.
To contrast this object with the operation of my prior, patented apparatus, through use of the present invention there is no need to stop the washing, pivot the grates upwardly out of the path of the trucks, remove the debris, and then lower the grates into truck supporting position once again. Not only does that prior art procedure give rise to delays in washing a line of vehicles, but it will be apparent that problems can arise in attempting to support heavy duty vehicles on open-mesh grates, as the supports for such grates will have to sustain great weights. Further, the washing apparatus, itself, is subjected to moisture and debris so that the pivot mechanisms by which the grates are moved into and out of truck supporting position may well become clogged and inoperative. Those moving parts are subject to failure in the hostile environment of a construction site.
It is still another object of my invention to provide a mobile tire and wheel washing apparatus. This can be accomplished by forming the entire apparatus from metal, so that it may be moved from location to location after a construction site has been closed, for example. The prior art apparatus as embodied in my two patents have contemplated forming at least the trough, and usually the entire construct, from concrete. In any such structure when the construction site is no longer in use by vehicles, it is necessary to remove the concrete trough and entrance and exit ramps, an expensive and time-consuming task. Nevertheless, it will be apparent that a partially below-grade concrete structure cannot remain exposed as a danger to inquisitive passersby, and if after removal of the ramps the trough is attempted to be buried, that underground concrete barrier will remain as a hazard to further construction or other use of the property.
In its most rudimentary form the present invention comprises an elongated tank having opposed, transversely spaced side walls and a bottom. The tank is generally formed in three sections: a centrally located trough in which the primary washing function takes place, an entrance ramp leading from an elevated or ground level into the trough, and an exit ramp by means of which the vehicle leaves the trough after the primary washing function has been completed.
The trough is formed with a multitude of impediments spaced transversely across the trough bottom and extending upwardly from the bottom, so that the vehicle being washed contacts and rides on the impediments as it passes through the trough. When the tires of the vehicle contact successive impediments the vehicle is jarred and debris adhered to the vehicle, its tires and/or wheels is dislodged and falls from the vehicle. Further, at least some of the impediments contain means mounted on them for impelling the flow of washing fluid in the direction of the vehicle, its wheels and/or tires to further dislodge debris from the vehicle.
While the impediments can take different forms, one that has proved efficient are angle irons that are triangular in cross section and over which the vehicle passes as it moves through the trough. Such angle irons can be metal rods that have three sides, one of which is fixed to the bottom of the trough and the other two inclined toward each other to meet at an apex that extends upwardly from the trough bottom and is adapted to come into direct contact with the vehicle tires and, at least partially support the vehicle. The metal rods, which extend in rows across the trough bottom, may be spaced relatively closely together so that the vehicle tires contact the apices of those rods as it passes through the trough, and does not directly contact the trough bottom itself.
In a preferred embodiment of my invention at least one or preferably more of the spaced rows of impediments are hollow and have apertures formed in at least one of the two inclined sides of the impediments along their lengths. Means may be provided within the hollow impediments or rods or angle irons to impel washing fluid from the interior of the impediments through the apertures in the direction of the vehicle overhead. Generally, such fluid will be impelled in a direction normal to the plane of the inclined side of the impediment in which the aperture is formed. It has been found preferred that apertures be formed in both inclined sides of the impediments and that washing fluid be propelled from both of those inclined sides in directions normal to the planes thereof.
A permissive feature of the present invention is found in the structure of the entrance ramp, and in some cases, the exit ramp of the tank. In one preferred embodiment the entrance ramp, like the trough, has a series of rows of impediments mounted on its bottom and over which entering vehicles pass. Like the trough impediments, the ramp impediments are hollow and have means mounted therewithin to impel a flow of washing fluid through spaced apertures in the impediments in the direction of the vehicle. In this embodiment, however, at least some of the ramp impediments are circular in cross-section and are rotatable in order to force washing fluid against the entering vehicle from different directions.
Still another feature of a preferred embodiment of my invention relates to the manner in which mud and debris are removed from the bottom of the trough after, or in this case even during the washing of the vehicle. As stated hereinabove, it is an improvement of my invention that debris can be removed from the trough bottom without lifting a grating on which the vehicle rides in order to gain access to the bottom of the trough. In the present invention the vehicle rides directly in the trough or on impediments fixed to the bottom of the trough. In one embodiment an elongated drain is formed at the base of one of the side walls of the tank, which drain is adapted to received debris, mud and the like from the bottom of the trough. The other side wall of the trough has apertures spaced along its length above the juncture of that other side wall and the trough bottom. Means is mounted at those spaced apertures for impelling fluid from the apertures and across the bottom of the tank, thereby washing debris that has been dislodged from the vehicles into the trough in the elongated drain formed in the first side wall of the trough.
As yet another feature of my invention, it has been found advantageous to maintain a level of liquid in the bottom of the trough so that mud and debris do not become adhered to the bottom of the trough and thereby made more difficult to remove. Thus, it is a preferred aspect of my invention that a level of about 2 to 6 inches of liquid be maintained in the bottom of the trough, with about 5 inches having been determined to be the most preferable. Indeed, it is a feature of my invention that a liquid level in the trough be so high that the fluid being impelled from the impediment apertures pass through the liquid and then through the air toward the vehicle overhead.
As still another aspect of my invention, in certain uses it has also been found desirable to wash the vehicle tires, wheels and/or underbody while it is positioned on the entrance ramp. Thus, that ramp may have impediments spaced across the ramp in the manner of the transversely spaced impediments on the trough bottom, and means is provided within the ramp impediments for directing a flow of washing fluid in the direction of the entering vehicle. With respect to those ramp impediments, however, it has been determined that it is preferable that they be circular, rather than triangular in cross-section and that they be rotatable so that the washing fluid may be directed toward the vehicle at different angles according to the specific vehicle that is being washed. Further, such rotatable, apertured, spray-issuing impediments may be utilized on the exit ramp if desired.
Yet another feature of my invention is that an elongated tank, the improvements to which form a part of my invention, can be utilized as part of a continuous washing system in which means are provided for directing washing fluid and debris from the side wall drain in the trough to apparatus for separating the washing fluid and debris The washing fluid is then redirected to the trough where it is once again used to flush debris into the side wall drain, and even through the apertured impediments, thus rendering the system continuous. Moreover, the system may be formed from metal, so that it is transportable from one construction site to another.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of my invention, which description is written in conjunction with annexed drawings in which: